Kos Kosan 609
by Hest.CHY
Summary: Kos Kosan 609, Kos kosan kepimilikan om Siwon Duda Tajir Nan sok misterius yang punya hubungan sama negara dan memiliki anak anak ajaib nan sableng di dalamnya [ EXO , BTS , SEVENTEEN , NCT, GOT7] - [ Pairing Chanbaek, KookV, sisanya nyusul sesuai jalan cerita] - sorry for Bad Summary :,)


**KOS KOSAN 609**

.

.

.

 **Cast**  
EXO, BTS, SEVENTEEN, NCT, and GOT7 with Choi Siwon

 **Main Pairing**

Menyusu

 **WARNING!**

Bahasa tidak baku, kekurangan EYD, Kegajean, OOC, Boys Love, dll!

 **Disclaimer**

Segala tokoh yang masuk dalam FF ini hanya fiksi belaka dengan karangan saya sendiri. Mereka juga bukan milik saya. Tapi milik agensi dan orang tua masing-masing. Apa daya ku hanya seonggok fangirl multifandom yang sering pusing kalo idolanya comebacknya barengan aduh gak kuku kadang dompet belon lagi yang mau konser di indo huhuhu gapapa maz adek kuat.

Jam 5 lewat 3 menit lebih 45 detik. sekarang lebih 47 detik karena kelamaan ngetiknya. Yha suka suka yang nulis aja yang penting jalan.

Masih pagi- nggak. Lebih tepatnya masih fajar. Biasanya sekoloni remaja masih tertidur nyenyak bersemayan dimimpi sambil ngorok ngiringin iler yang elegannya membasahi guling. Eh bantal maksudnya. Kalo basahin guling mah yang bablas lagi mimpi basah. Positif tingking aja itu yg begitu lagi menikmati nikmat yang diberikan oleh sang Pencipta.

Udah? oke kuy lanjut.

Mari kita menuju Kos-kosan 609. Kos kosan tapi tidak seperti kos kosan. Modelnya kek apartemen. satu kamar lumayan luas subhanallah itu dalem kamar ada kamar lagi. Fasilitasnya jangan ditanya eheh. Harga? ini lagi nanyain harga. Kos-kosan ini itu gak disewa. Tapi diberikan cuma2 untuk beberapa kalangan manusia tertentu. Manusia spesies dan jenis apa sajakah itu? nanti kita akan tau sendiri.

Pemilik kos kosan ini adalah Choi Siwon, atau akrabnya panggil aja om Siwon. Anak anak 609 biasa manggil gitu. Seorang duda kaya berkepala 4 tapi tampang awet muda. Masih tampan dan gagah berani. Banyak ibu-ibu di sekitar yang demen karena tampangnya. Remaja putri banyak malah. Kemana istrinya tolong jangan diungkit. Beliau nanti sakit ati. Punya anak satu tapi ga tinggal bareng. Kenapa? Anaknya malah milih tinggal sama temen-temennya di kos-kosan 609. Sebenernya masih satu wilayah sih. Lah wong rumah induk semang sama gedung kos-kosan atas bawahan. Nanti kita bakal ketemu anaknya. Siwon adalah pemilik dari perusahaan yang sangat terkenal se-korea selatan, . Sahamnya dimana2. Sekali untung, itu nominal ampe ga keitung. Bahkan ibarat buat beli mobil sport 10 pun itu gak abis. Walau sering di sebut tajir, Om Siwon gak sombong. Bahkan dia ngebangun sekolahan untuk yang kurang mampu, tempat untuk mengembangkan kemampuan untuk orang-orang kekurangan, dan dan panti asuhan. Om Siwon sayang anak-anak emang. Tapi beda lagi kalo berkaitan sama curut-curut 609 yang bisa bikin nambah uban sehelai setiap hari. Walau sayang, kebanyakan isinya kurang ajar. Ntar juga kalian tau.

Oh ya dibangunnya kos-kosan 609 ini juga ada alasan tersendiri dari om Siwonnya sendiri. Selain berisi anak-anak ajaib (gak ada hubungan sama kekuatan magis sih tapi ya gitu), ada suatu rahasia dan misteri di dalamnya. Ada misi yang berhubungan dengan negara, tapi itu masih tidak akan dipublikasikan.

Yuk karena masih fajar dan kebanyakan masih pada molor, kita skip sejam kemudian dan intip kedalam kos-kosan mahluk apa saja yang menghuni kok dibilang manusia manusia terpilih tapi bikin pusing pemiliknya.

...

06.30 am

...

..

..

Room 101 (L.2)  
-

* Byun Baekhyun (A) *

* Jeon Jungkook (B) *

* Kim Taehyung (B) *

* Park Chanyeol (A) *

,

,

,

Tidur cantik namja berparas manis itu terusik dan meng sumpah serapah ketika mendapat bisikan- nggak, lebih tepatnya rekaman teriakannya sendiri yang jadi nada dering alaram hapenya dan sial sering bikin kupingnya budeg karena naroh deket bantal. Kenapa deket bantal? biar langsung didenger katanya walau kenyatannya menyakiti raga empunya. Dia kadang mewajarkan orang-orang yang terusik karena suaranya yang cempreng. Lah teriakan sendiri aja dimaki-maki. Dudul emang. Kelakuannya pun kadang sering bikin resah penghuni lain misalnya-

BRAKK!

"MAMA BERISIK BANGET SIH LU KEBIASAAN PAGI2!"

"

 _Anjir! cepet mati gua ini mah nyawa sering kekumpul dadakan kayak gini!"_ namja cantik itu hanya membatin sambil ngelus dadanya yang rata tapi lumayan ber-nggak.

"SORRI TAE! LUPA DI SILENT!"

setelah mendengar suara decakan menjauh, namja yang dipanggil mama oleh manusia bernama taehyung itu mematikan alaram kramat. Alasan ia dipanggil mama pun bukan berati taehyung itu anaknya. Wajahnya mereka berdua cuman mirip. Kelakuan juga. Tapi karena kadang Tae suka manja-manja ke dia kayak anak kecil akhirnya tae memanggilnya Mama. Karena juga suaranya cempreng kayak emak emak.

Namja manis itu kemudian ngulet dengan elegan. Merenggangkan otot-otot tangan, kaki, perut, pinggul bahkan bongkahan pantanya yang errr-semok(?) kalo sudah pake celana ketat. Dia Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi di University semester 3. Punya suara nya yang cetar membahana gak cuma modal bodi. Ok abaikan.

Mata baekhyun kemudian teralihkan ke kasur disebrangnya yang dihuni oleh mahluk bongsor ke-2 se 609 yang dengan tidak etisnya molor sambil ngorok dengan mulut terbuka dan hidung yang kembang kempis. Rambutnya ikal brantakan. Untung ganteng lu kalo ga udah Baekhyun sumpel pake boneka anjing punyanya. Dan herannya lagi dia gak keganggu sama sekali dengan nada alaramnya itu. Udah biasa kali ya sekamar hampir 2 taun ini! Dengan inisiatif baekhyun berjalan males kearahnya bermaksud membangunkan. Nggak, bukan membangunkan sesuatu yang tertutup bokser spongebobnya. Tapi orangnya. Orang nya loh orangnya. Ok, stop ekspreksi kalian membuat saya takut.

"Chan... Chan! Bangun!"

Goyangan pertama tangan baekhyun tak mampu mengusik tidur nyenyak manusia didepannya.

"Chanyeol! BANGUN!"

Lagi, sekarang diiringi teriakan agak cempreng dan juga geplakan. Tapi kagak bangun juga. Kali ini baekhyun ga mau mikir dua kali lagi dengan membangunkan ala tingkatan yang berbeda. Langsung tingkatan terakhir sambil narik napas dalem dalem dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga chanyeol dan-

"YAK PARK YODA CAPLANG PERSILANGAN TIANG LISTRIK SIALAN BANGUN BANGSAD LO BUKANNYA ADA KELAS PAGI?!"

Chanyeol langsung melek bangun terduduk mendengar teriakan ultra sonik baekhyun yang hampir membuat jantungnya bungee jumping dari sela paru-paru.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN PERSETAN LU SAMA SUARA CEMPRENG LU!" reflek Chanyeol ia ngelempar kepala chargeran yang kegeletak di kasur kearah baekhyun dan tepat mengenai keningnya.

"ADUHHH!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol segera menarik bakhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap-ngusap keningnya segera. Dia panik, dan kaget kalo lemparannya ternyata mengenai kening roomatenya itu hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah.

"Sa-sakit yoda sialan! hiks!" mata baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan mencoba lepas dari dekapan chanyeol dengan memukul-mukul dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku baek! maafkan aku! Aku reflek sungguh! Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku! Lagian teriak deket kuping sih!" Chanyeol masih terus-terusan mengusap kening Baekhyun.

"Hiks! Kau kasar sekali! kepalaku jadi pusing brengsek!" Kali ini airmatanya sudah mengalir. Ya siapa sih yang ga sakit dilempar benda plastik keras kayak kepala chargeran.

Chanyeol yang masih merasa bersalah kemudian tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengecup kening baekhyun agak lama. Kemudian mengusap-usap kembali keningnya.

Perilaku Chanyeol malah membuat wajah sang korban lemparannya memerah. Antara kaget dan bingung.

"LU NGAPAIN PABOO!"

"Kata emak gw kalo bagian yang sakit di cium bakal ilang sakitnya." Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah agak lupa sama sakitnya.

"LU BEGO APA GIMA- Awww!"

Baek kembali meringis ketika chanyeol menyentuh benjolan kecil di keningnya.

"Astaga?! masih sakit ya? sorri baek gw bener bener minta maaf! Ntar pulang kuliah gw beliin es krim stroberri ama susu stroberri deh maap ya!" Baekhyun mulai luluh dan mengelap air matanya. Kalo udah urusan sama stroberri beda lagi urusannya.

"Anjirr lu ngerayu gw pake stroberri! Yauda deh gapapa! untung lu sohib gua!" Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Sohib apa 'sohib' apa temen apa 'temen' baek?

"Bisa gak, gak usah sok aegyo diabetes bonus nyimpang gua ntar!"

"Najisun gombal anjirr inget gua namja."

"Ga yakin. Itu coba lu tanya jakun lu tuh kemana!"

"LU MAU LIAT JUNIOR GUA HAH?!"

"gak! ngapain! Paling cuma segini. Ah nggak! segini paling." Chanyeol batal mengangkat kelingnya. Malah menarik tangan baekhyun dan menunjukan kelingking Baekhyun.

"YAK PARK YODA SIALAANNN!"

Baekhyun mengambil guling dan memukulkannya ke badan Chanyeol. Mahasiswa jurusan Hubungan Internasional semester 3 satu universitas dengan roomatenya itu hanya terkikik geli menyaksikan wajah baekhyun yang merah dan berantakan dengan sisa sisa air mata. Ingatkan Chanyeol nanti untuk mengobati benjolan baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar saat namja cantik itu memukuli si caplang, ia sepenuhnya sudah naik menduduki badan yang lebih tinggi. Hingga tangan Chanyeol berhasil menyingkirkan gulingnya dan membuat sang pemukul kehilangan keseimbangan, Kemudian lunglai kedepan hingga membuat wajah mereka berdua berdekatan. Untung Baekhyun cekatan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Kalo tidak itu bibir kissable chanyeol udah gak sengaja bertemu dengan bibir pink cherrynya.

" _ANJIRRR MATI GUA!_ " Baekhyun hanya membatin sambil berusaha menenangkan degub jantungnya.

" _Gusti nu agung! Nikmat Mu yang mana lagi kah yang aku dustakan! Ceye inget ceye lurus lurusin ceye!_ " Chanyeol bersuara dalam hatinya dengan wajah yang terus bengong.

Hingga ke awakward posisi mereka tercerahkan oleh kedatangan satu alien yang dengan gak sopannya langsung membuka pintu kamar dan teriak.

"MAMA! KOOKIE UDAH BIKIN SARAP-" Namja mahasiswa jurusan DKV semester 1 itu hanya terbengong menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapannya.

Yang dipergoki bukanya bergerak atau apa malah tetep diem mematung. Taehyung perlahan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dengan pandangan masih gak berubah dan memotretnya tanpa suara mumpung mereka masih mematung.

"Astaga kalo mau bikin adek buat Tae kenapa pagi pa- ah maaf mengganggu ok aku pergi~ Yang dalem ya bang Chanyeol nanemnya! Siapa tau gak cuman satu dapetnya tapi kembar!" Satu alien curut itu tanpa bersalah langsung kabur dan menutup pintu.

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNGG UCAPAN MU ITU AISSHH!" Baekhyun yang langsung tersadar langsung meneriaki teman seruangan beda kamarnya tersebut.

"Ng, baek."

"APA?!"

"Bisa gak lu bangun dari badan gua sebelum yang dibawah pantat lu bangun dan gua khilaf pagi ini juga?"

"CAPLANG MESUM SIALAN!" Tangan letiknya langsung menggeplak kepala Chanyeol dengan sadis

Lupakan pasangan roomate ambigay tersebut. Mari beralih kepada dua curut diluar yang sedang siap-siap sarapan.

"Napa senyum senyum tae? mana Baekhyun hyung sama Chanyeol Hyung?" Kookie berlengkap nama Jeon Jungkook, Mahasiswa DKV semester satu juga bareng dengan Taehyung itu meletakan dua piring sandwich tuna dan susu beda rasa, pisang dan stroberri ke meja makan.

"Bikin adek buat gua. Biasa mereka mah gitu!"

"hah?"

"Bilangnya gak ada apa-apa tapi begitu begitu. Huf hormon emang wkwkwkwkwkwk"

"Siapa?"

"Chanbaek biasa"

"YANG NANYA KAMBING!"

"YAK KOOKIE WHAI AR YU SO RUD TU MI?!"

"Bahasa inggrismu tolong. Makan roti gih biar agak ke british-british an"

"Anjirr kuk. Untung sayang"

"Jimin di kemanain?"

"Tjie tjemburu tjama tjimin!"

"Gak usah sok cadel lu bukan bang sehun!"

Sementara sehun yang lagi mandi di ruangan sana bersin seketika.

"Awwwww kelinci imutku jadi pengen polosin." tolong Taehyung itu muka di kontrol sikit lah.

mendengar hal itu Jungkook langsung memasang deathglare dan mengangkat pisau.

"Aku TIDAK mendengarmu ngomong apa tadi Kim Taehyung. Yang jelas aku sepertinya yang bakal menusuk mu tapi tenang. Nusuknya di ranjang kok. Dan ga pake yang ini." Jungkook memamerkan senyuman smirk nya dan menjatuhkan pisaunya begitu saja kelantai. Sehingga menimbulkan suara dentingan besi pisau dan kramik.

 _"GUSTI SEREM ANJIRR! KILLER!KOOKIE MODE ON"_

..

..

..

..

Room 102 (L.2)  
-

*Kim Jongin (B)*

*Kim Mingyu (B)*

*Kim Namjoon (A)*

*Kim Yugyeom (A)*

,,,  
,,,

Duk duk!

"HEI! JONG!"

Duk duk duk!

"JONG! MING! BANGON!"

Duk duk duk duk!

"HEI! YOO! KIMJONGINKIMMINGYUANJIRLUPADAMOLORAPAMATINIPINTU DAHDIGEDOR TAPIGABANGUNBANGUN! PERLUGUADOBRAKAPARUBUHINNIKOSAN! CEPETBANGUNNJIRRRSEBELUMGUAADUINKEOMSIWONKALOLUBERDUAABISINSTOCKTISU"

Saik lah ngebangunin orangnya pake rap emang beda mah sama bang RapMons alias Kim Namjoon. Mahasiswa jurusan sastra inggris semester 3 yang emang sih hobinya ngerap. Apa aja di-rap pin. Pas baca dongeng aja dijadiin rap. Maklum anak hip hop tjuy!

Kemudian namja dengan mata ngantuk padahal jelas dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu tertarik dengan hyungnya yang dari tadi sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dua namja yang sama sama memiliki kulit eksotis tersebut. Malah geleng-geleng kepala ngeliatnya sambil senyum senyum tijel.

"Bang ngapain bang?"

Belon di bikin kesel ama dua mahluk astral yang masih molor di dalem, ini lagi denger pertanyaan yg jelas jelas ga perlu di jawab. Sumpah Namjoon lagi gedek eh tuyul satu maknae kesayangan temen ngerap sekamarnya nongol dengan tampang sok bego. Bego beneran tau rasa. Pengen disumpahin tapi dah kelas 3 SMA. Ntar pas ujian dia bego beneran gimana? Ga lulus ntar trus namjoon ngerasa bersalah. Sulit emang.

"Jualan pecel lele yug!"  
"Ga jadi peternak lele aja bang?"  
"Udah sukses makanya gw jualan pecel lele sekarang"  
"Trus sekarang lelenya mana bang?"  
"Di dalem belon di tangkep"  
"Yaudah tangkep yuk bang!"  
"Yug, ini kan masih pagi kan ya"  
"Iya bang gua tau kok tanpa di kasih tau"  
"Yug"

"Apa lagi bang?"  
"Berantem kuy!"

Kesabaran Namjoon udah hampir di ujung. Aduuh untung sayang sama nih maknae.

"Selo bang! Aing cuman bercanda doang kok hehehehe!"

Cklek...

"Berisik anjirrr kalo ribut jangan depan kamar orang napa!"

 _KEBO GAK PAKE SUN BLOCK EMANG NI ANAK!_

Namjoon dan Yugyeom menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ya, itu Mingyu. Mahasiswa jurusan Fisika semester 2 tapi kaga ada tampang fisika fisikanya malah lebih mirip pecandu film biru. Emang iya sih. Noh kamjong temen seperjuangan jadi penghasut namja yang polos tadinya ini.

"Bangunin kamjong gih! Gua capek!" Mingyuu hanya menguap selebar-lebarnya dengan tampang masih ngantuk. Kemudian ia diem. Ya diem. Lama lagi. Berdiri doang kayak patung minta di diurut. Semenit aja dah diem.

"Mingyu?"

"Bang!" Itu Yugyeom sambil dadah dadah depan wajah mingyu.

"Eh sableng lu kenapa weh!" Namjoon mencet mencet idung Mingyu yang mancung itu. Apa hubungannya Nam tolong.

"AISHH! Bentar gua lagi ngumpulin nyawa dulu nih kurang satu. Tolong idung kesayang jangan di pencet pencet ntar pesek kayak kamjong gua ogah!"

"Yaudah sono bangunin! Gua ke dapur masak indom*e dulu buat sarapan!" Seketika mingyu langsung melek matanya pas denger. Ini yugyeom juga sama.

"WEH SERIUS LU MAU MASAK?! GA INGET SIAPA YANG LEDAKIN OVEN SEBULAN LALU?!"

Namjoon cuma nyengir dan mendengus terhina. Sejujurnya sih dia sadar diri.

"Kan waktu itu gak sengaja manasin sarden kalengan. Gua kira bisa"

Ya bisa rusak oven orang. Untung cuma diceramahin om Siwon ga suruh ngeganti.

"Yakin?"

"Yaelah manasin aer trus celupin mie gua juga bisa kali! Kalo gak percaya, Yugyeom! Ikut gua"

"Kenapa bang? Bantuin masak mie?"

"Nggak. Temenin aja kalo kompornya meledak ada temennya buat diomelin bareng."

"Upil Cicek emang. Untung hyung gua lu bang. Ayo lah! Gua pengen ngerasain di omelin secara depan komuk gimana. Kita ledakin kompornya bareng-bareng"

Lah bocah cakep cakep kok sableng sih! Antara alim kelewat polos sebelas dua belas ama bego. Duh gusti sayangilah hamba hambamu yang ganteng ganteng ini.

Membiarkan kedua namja itu ngacir ke dapur, Mingyu cuman geleng geleng kepala berlalu masuk kembali kekamarnya untuk membangunkan cecunguk satu yang masih molor ini. Keseringan begadang nonton bokep sih! Walau kadang Mingyu emang ikutan.

"Aisshh! Ngakunya anak Kriminologi tapi mukanya udah kriminal! WEH KAMJONG! BANGUN NJIRR LU GA KULIAH?"

"Ng..."

"BANGUN!" Kali ini Mingyu dengan kurang ajar noyor punggung Jongin atau kai dengan kaki.

Tetep gak bangun juga.

Kesel, Mingyu pun langsung nendang Jongin hingga terjatuh dari kasurnya.

"KIM JONGIN BANGUN!"

BRUKKKK

DUARRRR

"AKHHHH IDUNG GW! Eh? Kok ujan dalam ruangan?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, air pemadam dari langit langit kamar menyala tanda ada api/ledakan.

"YAK NAMJOON!" Sementara Mingyu langsung lari mencari tombol off pemadam di ruang tengah dan jongin yang masih diem butuh siraman rohani biar ga usah mandi tanpa peduli barangnya basah.

"MAAF BROO GA SENGAJA"

..

..

Room 103 (L.2)  
-

*Huang Zi Tao (B)*  
*Jackson Wang (B)*  
*Kwon Soonyoung (A)*  
*Min Yoon gi (A)*

,,,  
,,,

Ruang 103 ini biasanya yang paling sepi kalo pagi terutama jam segini. Mulai terdengar nafas kehidupan juga paling jam delapanan. Maklum jadwal kuliah mereka juga sama. Sama-sama ambil siang. Mahluk mahluk ruang ini juga punya hobi bareng yaitu tidur lebih lama. Tapi gak selamanya juga jirr. Yah walaupun pada saat di tempat belajar pun mereka kadang curi curi waktu buat tidur lagi. Bukan maksud ngebo, mereka ngaku tidurnya paling estetij dan punya alasan simpel. **Untuk menghemat energi.**

Yang memiliki mata panda karena dulu keseringan begadang nonton drama sekaligus penyuka kungfu panda dan jago wushu, namja berkebangsaan China ini tidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil meluk boneka panda. Garang garang hati hello kitty emang. Liat bulu keteknya gak pernah bohong. Mahasiswa Jurusan Seni semester 2, Huang Zi tao.

Yang satu ruangan yang tidur dengan elitnya pake kacamata dan topi dan jangan lupa dia cuma pake kaos singlet item sama boxer. Mahluk ajaib itu adalah Jackson Wang. Ntah bagaimana maksudnya yang lain mah biasa tidur juga ye pake penutup mata lah ini pake kacamata item ples topi lagi buat apa coba. Adoh ajaib emang. Untung cakep ah! Anak tehnik sipil semester 2 mah beda!

Nyebrang kekamar satu lagi. Si putih yang katanya anak anak 609 snow white kw rasa maleficent dan rumor bilang kulitnya gak bisa item sehingga bikin Mingyu dan Jongin iri. Min Yoongi, biasa dipanggil suga atau agus. Induk dari penghuni ruang 103. Mulutnya tajem bener serasa ibu tiri. Kalo tidur, bakal jadi yang paling ngamuk kalo ada yang bangunin. Om Siwon pernah jadi korban gegara bangunin Suga di lobbi karena ketiduran disofa. Alhasil om Siwon dilempar tongkat golf dan itu sofa buat tidur udah jungkir balik serta tong sampah yang di tendang dan berserakan dimana-mana. Nasib baik om Siwon bersyukur kos kosannya ga dibakar. Sejak saat itu penghuni 609 gak ada yang berani ngusik tidur suga. Bahaya emang kalo bangunin singa tidur. Mahasiswa Filsafat semester 3.

Nah satu curut lagi yang kalo tidur atau melek pun sama-sama ga bisa di bedain. Hoshi alias Kwon Soonyoung. Mahasiswa Ilmu Komputer semester 2. Bisa dibilang dia yang agak waras diantara teman seruangannya. Walau kadang sableng juga kalo udah ketemu temen persablengan yang lain. Tapi paling nurut sama namja terpendek se 609. Kesayangannya dia katanya.

Sudahlah, biarkan mereka menghemat energi dulu.

..

..

Room 201 (L.3)

* Dyo Kyuungsoo (A)*  
*Park Jimin (A)*  
*Yoon Jeonghan (B)*  
*Zhang Yixing (B)*

,,,  
,,,

Berbahagialah karena ruang 201 berisi mahluk mahluk dengan otak lebih waras dari pada mahluk 609 yang laen. Ruang paling damai, paling gak kena masalah karena lebih normal kelakuannya. Om siwon aja bersyukur 609 ternyata masih ada yang punya batas wajar.

"Kyungsoo hyung aku mau omelet boleh?"

Itu Park Jimin, mahasiswa Psikologi semester 2. Matanya memgerjab lucu sambil memakan buah apel untuk pemanasan senam mulut. LIAT ITU IH PIPINYA BIKIN GEMES KAYAK MOCHI OUCH.

"Ok. Makannya tolong duduk min kamu ga baik makan sambil jalan-jalan" namja mata burung hantu itu mengingatkan sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan love shape bibirnya. Jangan lupakan ia mahasiswa Manajemen Akutansi semester 3. Kenapa? Karena dulu dia berpengalaman dibidang urusan keuangan. Maklum mantan langganan jadi bendahara dulu.

Yang diperintah lalu menurut duduk. Kemudian berinisiatif menuangkan susu ke gelas gelas yang tersedia untuk teman-temannya sarapan.

"Jeonghan!"

"Yes ma'am?"

Namja dengan pesona cantik yang tengah menguncir satu rambutnya itu menyembul dari pintu kamar. Ia dia namja kok walau rambutnya panjang. Emang cantik sih aww tapi percayah dia masih memiliki batang. Yoon Jeonghan, Mahasiswa kedokteran semester 2. Aduh pantes auranya aura menyembuhkan tiap dia lewat lah wong anak kedokteran eheh.

"Liat yixing tak? Kemana dia?"

"Nyuci baju. Cuacanya bagus buat jemur katanya. Baju kita juga dicuciin masa?"

UHUKKK

Itu jimin yang keselek apel. Kaget dengernya.

"EHH? LAGI?! Kok dicuciin?"

"Sekalian katanya. memang itu Yixing hyung rajinnya suka kelewatan. Mau dicegah ga mau"

"Astaga malu gua kolor dicuciin mulu sama orang." wajah jimin agak merona.

"Makanya harus gerak cepet. Umpetin dulu kolornya sebelum di embat yixing hyung. Gua aja gitu." Jeonghan terkekeh duduk di depan Jimin dan meminum susu dihadapannya.

"Ada yang membicarakan kolor?"

Dua kepala menengok kearah Yixing yang baru keluar dari ruang cuci kecuali Kyungsoo, yang sibuk menggulung telur omelet milik Jimin.

"Oh ya, ini boxer beruang punya siapa ya? Takut ketuker!" Yixing menenteng boxer gambar rilakuma dan tanpa berdosa mengangkatnya dan mengibas ngibaskan.

"Bukan gua"

"Ku juga bukan"

"Itu punya lu xing! Astaga boxer sendiri lupa. Kebiasaan" Kyungsoo meletakan sarapan Jimin yang telah jadi ke hadapan pemintanya. Jimin dan Jeonghan hanya menggeleng memaklumi sifat pelupaan Hyung polos dideoannya.

"Hah? Emang iya ya?"

Namja burung itu menghela nafas dan mengagguk.

"OH AKU BARU INGAT ASTAGA. Hehehe makasih udah ingetin" Kemudian ngeloyor masuk balik ke tempat cucian.

"Hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Gua masih penasaran kalo Yixing hyung ngeracik obat sering lupa apa nggak."

"Tenang Jeonghan. Otaknya langsung konek kok kalo udah berhubungan sama farmasi. Dia bakal fokus ama kerjaannya tenabf aja! Hehehe"

Tetep aja patut diwaspadai itu obat loh salah ngeracik bisa bahaya hadehhh.

Setidaknya apa yang mereka alami masih benar benar di batas wajar ya kan hehehe.

..

_  
Room 202 (L.3)  
_

*Hong Jisoo (B)*

*Kim Minseok (A)*

*Lee JiHoon (B)*

*Xi Luhan (A)*

,,,

,,,

,,,

"ASTAGA NAGA DRAGON BALL! DEMI KELAPANYA PAK SOOMAN!"

"Anjirrr si Luhan! Kepala weh!" Namja pendek bermata sipit disebelahnya mengintrupsi dan melemparkan bekas kulit kacang yang baru dimakan kearahnya.

"Sans wooz! Gua lagi kaget nih." Jihoon yang akrab disapa woozi itu hanya menghela napas.

"Napa lagi nih emak emak rusa satu ini?" nambah satu namja lagi yang pipinya mirip dengan hamster karena mengucah roti selai di tangannya. Xiumin alias minseok (Berapa banyak alias yang aing tulis di ff ini gusti)

"Lu tau gak? Si Taelien ngirim gua foto ambigay pagi-pagi."

"Biar gua tebak- Chanbaek palingan."

100% tebakan woozi benar dihadiahi dua jempol kaki luhan. Kurang ajar emang. Kalo bukan karena lebih tua dari pada dia udah di caci maki kali sama mulut tajemnya.

Xiumin yang penasaran langsung ngerebut HP bercase hello kitty itu dari tangan Luhan. Setelah ngeliat fotonya, trus dibalikin lagi.

"B aja hmm. Dah biasa mah kalo gitu!"

"Tapi gua heran, Itu dua orang ngelak gak pacaran ngaku lurus tapi sebenernya anu mau apa?"

"Emak-emak banget lu hyung! Demen banget ngerumpi!" Woozi terkekeh ngeledek.

"Eh sorry ya gua ini menli! Bocah imut kayak lu diem aja deh." Luhan balas mencibir.

"Weh ngaca! Itu malu kek sama koleksi hello kittynya di kurang-kurangin dulu baru ngaku menli! Lagian gua lebih menlii!" woozi gak mau kalah.

"HAHAHAHA Menli dari mana kalo tampangmu tampang tampang gampang aegyo! Nyadar dek marah aja kamu gak ada garang-garangnya yang ada imut!"

"Rusa labil dasar!"

"Elu pendek! Banyak banyak minum susu gih!"

"Tante tante penyuka hello kitty"

"APA?! DIEM DEH BOCAH KURANG MELEK!"

"BERANTEM KUY!" Woozi udah siap sambil ngangkat-ngangkat gitarnya.

"AYOK! SIAPA TAU HABIS BERANTEM LU TINGGI DAN GUA TAMBAH MENLI!" ini lagi si luhan manas manasin pakek sok nyingsingin lengan biar kelihatan bicepsnya padahal mah ga ada itu juga lengan cuman lemak ramping doang. Haedeh.

"AISSSHH LUHAN!"

Biarkan dua cecunguk itu berkejar-kejaran dengan tidak elegan didalam ruang 202 dan membuat kegaduhan. Yang satu Mahasiswa Teknik Kimia semester 4 dan yang muda mahasiswa Ilmu Komunikasi semester 2. Disisi lain, namja yang lebih tinggi dari mereka sedang menyaksikan dengan menyesap coklat panas dengan khitmat.

"Josh!"

"Hmmm?" yang dipanggil hanya menyahut. Sementara yang memanggil berjalan mendekat dengan the ditangannya.

"Gak mau misahin?"

Ia menggelang

"Nggak. Lumayan tontonan gratisan. Jarang jarang mereka brantemnya lucu kayak gini." Xiumin yang mendengar penuturan Hong Jisoo alias Joshua hanya tertawa renyah.

"Btw, Xiumin Hyung gak kuliah?"

"Pindah kelas siang! Dirimu?"

"Bolos sehari dulu ehehehehe tjapek sekalian ngerjain makalaha buat presentasi besok." Mahasiswa jurusan Ilmu pemerintahan semester 2 itu cengengesan, menunjukan eye smilenya.

"Hmmmm caur" Si Mahasiswa Hub. Internasional Semester 4 menanggapinya dengan enteng. "Gapapa josh yang penting tugas kelar dosen senang!"

Kemudian mereka berdua pun tertawa.

..

..

..

..

ROOM 203 (L.3)

*Jung Hoseok (A)*

*Kim Jong Dae (A)*

*Oh Sehun (B)*

*Jeon Wonwoo (B)*

,,,

,,,

,,,

Ruang 203 dikenal ruang panas dingin. Karena yang satu hobi ngebacot dan yang satu hobi bicara dalem hati.

Jung Hoseok, Mahasiswa Teknik Informatika semester 3 dan Kim Jongdae Mahasiswa Jurusan Matematika semester 3. Yang biasa dipanggil Hobbi dan Chen itu masih terfokus pada game yang diaminkannya sesekali ribut dan terik-teriak tidak jelas.

"Rasakan pembalasanku CHIAAAATTTTTTTHOBIBEAAMMMM!"

"DALAM MIMPIMU ! WUUSHHHH!"

Berisik emang. Itu dua curut bocah rahang tajem ama muka kotak kalo udah barengan bikin rusuh, bukin heboh. Liat aja maen game suaranya ampe kemana-mana menghayati isi gamenya. Padahal game yang dimaenin itu game Mario Cart dan yha gitu. Imajinasinya jalan kemana-mana.

Tinggalkan kubu rusuh nan heboh itu. Beralih kekubu satunya. Kubu muka triplek sangking sering diem dan jarang ngomongnya. Oh Sehun dan Wonwoo. Yang satu baca komik dan yang satu maen Hape. Nggak, mereka gak berantem makanya diem-dieman. Emang nih dua manusia irit banget ngomongnya. Tapi walaupun diem, sebenernya diem diem bangsad juga. Hobinya sama-sama ngisengin orang dalam diam. Liat aja ntar.

"Sehun hyung."

"?"

Anjas dah kayak bales chat mantan aja singkat beud!

"Rambut lu masih basah" Kemudian wonwoo ngelempar anduk.

"Makatjih!"

Senyum.

Sekian. Singkat padat dan sangat jelas sekali. Dan yang diucapkan sehun itu gak di gaya-gayain kok. Dianya emang cadel huruf S aja. Tapi kalo khilaf kadang bisa ngomong S. Itu juga bakal kita tau nanti.

..

..

..

Room 301 (L.4)  
_

*Choi Seungcheol (A)*

*Kim Jumyeon (B)*

*Kim Seok Jin (A)*

*Wu Yi Fan (B)*

,,,

,,,

,,,

4 namja dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang terlihat jelas. 3 orang sejajar dan 1 orang menjulang. Mereka duduk melingkari meja makan dan sarapan dengan khitmat. Gak serius-serius amat sih. Tapi ya gitu.

"Eh eh! Gua ada tebak tebakan lagi nih."

"Apaan ho?"

"Ekhem" Kim Jumyeon alias Suho menghentikan acara makannya sesaat kemudian menatap kearah teman-temannya bergantian.

"Ga lucu pasti nih"-Yifan / Kris

"Receh ni pasti" –Seungcheol

"Aishh diam dulu lah! Jadi gini, kenapa makananan harus dimakan dengan tangan kanan?"

Hening

Kris yang tampak tak beduli melanjutkan acara makannya. Sementara Seungcheol sedang berpikir keras.

"AKU TAHU!" Itu Jin, mahasiswa jurusan Ilmu Astronomi semester 4 itu paling semangat 45 ngejawabnya.

"Karena kita gak kidal."

Suho yang notaben nya mahasiswa Ilmu hukum hanya mendengus meremehkan nyambung emang cuman sengaja disambung-sambungin karena ini masih pengenalan karakter.

"Salah dudul!"

"Karena tuhan?" Mahasiswa jurusan Oceanografi semester 2 ikut menambahi, Seungcheol.

"Salah! Kris! Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Ga penting anjirr bagi gua. That's not my style!" itulah Kris. Anak Sastra Inggris semester 4 yang selalu menganggap dirinya paling keren. Emang keren sih ehehe. Paling Bongsor se-609 malah.

"So so an banget sih lu kris idih." Suho mencibir. Yang di cibir hanya mampu memutarkan pupil matanya."

"Yauda yaudah! Trus jawabannya yang bener apa?" Jin mencoba menengahi.

"Jawabannya adalah….."

Hening kembali

"Kalo pake tangan kiri, jadinya makiri dong hahahahahahaha"

Krik

Suho tertawa sendiri. Sok lucu emang ni orang. Untung ganteng gusti.

"Hehehehehe" jin tertawa receh.

"Oh ha ha ha." Seungcheol paling maksa ketawanya.

Kris? Dia mah diem aja. Udah biasa mah kalo Suho ngelawak ga lucu. Jadi ya maklumin aja hehehe.

Oh ya nanyain kan siapa anaknya om Siwom? Nggak tebakan kalian syalah besar! Bukan Seungcheol. Dia mah ponakan doang. Yang benar adalah SUHO. Yha padahal nama ama marganya udah keliatan beda ama Om Siwon. Tapi percayalah Suho emang anaknya om Siwon kok. Kim itu marga mamanya. Sebenernya Om Siwon juga ga bisa move on dari mantan istrinya. Dibilang kangen pun sebenernya benci. I miss you but I hate you gitu lah! Suho adalah nama pemberian kakeknya. Karena merasa cocok alhasil Siwon menyukai anaknya dipanggil Suho, Choi Suho. (Maksa emang. Biarlah suka suka orang tajir dari pada jadi mayat ngambang di sungai han? Sultan kali ah!)

..

..

..

Room 302 (L.4)

*Jung Jaehyun (A)*

*Lee Taeyong (A)*

*Kumpimook Bhuwakul / BamBam (B)*

*Mark Tuan (B)*

,,,

,,,

,,,

Kalo ditanya ruangan mana yang paling berantakan adalah ruang 302, ruangan kapal pecah sebelum ruangan milik 4 kim. Lah gimana gak amburadul? Isinya anak teknik semua. Diamana pagi siang malam mereka ngrus tugas-tugas mereka. Contohnya

Mark Tuan, Mahasiswa teknik Mesin semester 3. Dia masih gelut sama project tugas dari dosennya yang dibilang basyiat kalo ngasih tugas neranak terus.

Lalu ada Lee Taeyeong, Mahasiswa Teknik Elektro Semester 2. Dia masih pusing sama sistem struktur bagian komputer yang ia otak atik dari malem. Tugas dari dosennya, merakit komputer.

Ada si pemilik senyuman manis BamBam, Mahasiswa Teknik Arsitektur semester 2. Masihsetia gelud samajangka dan pengsil diatas kertas biru ngerjain kopian rancangan bangunan. Karena sial printernya rusak jadi rancangan di komputer harus dia kopi sendiri diatas kertas.

Terakhir Jung Jaehyun, Mahasiswa Teknik Nuklir semester satu. Masih sibuk ngerjain makalah yang buat dikumpulin siang ini karena semalem ketiduran setelah maen game sama Chen dan Hobbi.

Kalo 609 punya mahluk yang satu ruangnya hobi tidur alias ruangnya Suga dkk, mereka juga punya mahluk yang satu ruang hobinya begadang. Yah, anak anak 302 ini. Karena mereka tergolong rajin walau berantakan, Om siwon mewajarkannya saja dan jarang marah terhadap mereka.

,,,

,,,

Yah itulah seluk beluk spesies mahluk dari kos kosan 609. Memang masih belum di ekspos semua karena pada dasarnya curut curut kesayangan Om Siwon itu belum mengetahui keistimewaan dan alasan mereka terpilih. Semuanya masih akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang om Siwon pikirkan. Yha sok misterius emang om om satu itu. Wkwkwkwkwk

Hingga semuanya akan bermulai ketika…..

,,,

,,,

,,,

"Halo? Choi Siwon disini."

" _ **2-15-13-N-A-J-SEC-EN"**_

Air mukanya berubah. Terlihat sangat jelas rahangnya mengeras setalah mendengar jawaban telpon tersebut.

"Katakan apa maumu?"

…

…

…

…

…

 **TBC….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo hai semua! Kenalkan saya Hest.**

 **Ini fic pertama saya dengan memasukan beberapa fandom sekaligus karena saya sulit memilih /Yha**

 **Di lihat dari prolognya emang gak jelas sih. Hehehe maklum belum semuanya terlihat jelas. Apalagi mengenai Pairing. Tadinya mau ku fokusin ke satu pairing. Alhasil berjalan seiring waktu nanti main pairing akan terlihat. Walau nantibeberapa pairing emang cuman numpang lewat dan beberapa tokoh hanya peran pembantu. Maafkan aku. Ngg, mau nulis gimana lagi ya? Intinya terima kasih sudah membaca. Untuk genre ini sebenernya Humor general yangditengah tengah nanti bakal nyerempet ke crime. Soalny ku gak terlalu suka jika diawali dengan yang keras keras. Jadi awalannya kubuat empuk empuk dan BANG!**

 **Kalo ada kritik dan saran silakan dituliskan. Ngomong ngomong maafkan jika masih ada kesalahan. Maklum ku nulisnya di HP agak cape dan susunannya mungkin ada yang berantakan dan buru buru ngerjainnya soalnya Cuma sehari (mengisi waktu luang ngabuburit) aing juga ga ngerti kok bisa kebikiran bikin fic ini wkwkwk maafkan /crying in spanish. Sebelum ku makin ngelantur ada baiknya jika ku undur diri dulu.**

 **SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH DAN SALAM KENAL~**


End file.
